The present disclosure relates to side view mirrors and more particularly pertains to a side view mirror spotlight device and method for providing a directable light source.
Conventional incandescent spotlights, including spotlights using light-emitting diodes (“LED”S), are not integrated or included within a side mirror, do not have LEDs that have direction, angle and other properties that can be changed under operator or automatic electronic control, do not output light that can automatically scan an area, output a variable beam width, or change direction and angle internally, without moving the case or package.
In addition, conventional or LED spotlights do not include, as standard or optional features, visual, infrared, ultraviolet or laser light outputs, traffic light preemption, access control, data, tracking, monitoring or other associated capabilities, nor do they have visual or IR sensors or camera inputs or alerts, speaker, or siren outputs, or vehicle tracking capabilities, all controlled using a wired or wireless interface with a common or individual controller unit.